


Learn Your Lesson

by FluffyUnicorn666



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fear, Hair-pulling, Knives, Leather Kink, Murder, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyUnicorn666/pseuds/FluffyUnicorn666
Summary: You're one of Negan's new Wives, and you catch someone breaking into the kitchen. Negan walks in and thinks you were helping out the intruder and decides to remind you of where your loyalties lie ;))))





	Learn Your Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl, I haven't actually watched The Walking Dead, I've just caught a massive Negan crush from a friend. So forgive me for any lore inaccuracies. I know Negan is big on consent but that's kinda been scrapped so it's a bit OOC. Warnings for murder and dubcon. It's actually been years since I've written fanfic so I'm thrilled to get back into it but apologies if I'm a bit rusty, would love some constructive criticism. If you wanna read, please enjoy!

“Well, well, well, what’s going on here?” Negan asked – grinning coolly at the two frozen figures.

“I-I-“ (Y/N) stuttered – shaking her head.

(Y/N) was ignored as Negan locked eyes with the intruder, who had never felt such terror in his life.

“Did you really think this would work out?” He asked the intruder with genuine disbelief.

Unable to reply, the corners of the stranger’s vision began to black out. The arrogant grin slipped from Negan’s mouth as he brought his gloved fist down square onto the man’s soft nose. It didn’t take much for the skinny intruder to go down and Negan was straight on top of him – following through with a second fist. She raised a shuddering hand to her mouth as she watched Negan effortlessly take his anger out on the thief. Beating the man to a pulp, he longed to have Lucille to hand. It was a shame that all he had to contend with was weak fingers trying to claw at him until they fell limp.

She didn’t know what had happened but one of Negan’s fists made sharp contact that splashed specs of blood onto her. She gasped and clamped her hand to her mouth tighter.

Nonchalant, he rose and wiped his hands on a dish towel as he caught his breath. He put the bloody towel down and looked accusingly at (Y/N).

“Really, now? After everything I’ve done for you? To betray me?”

“I wasn’t helping him” she tried to explain.

He took slow, deliberate steps towards her.

“You have to believe me… I-“

She stepped backwards clumsily until her back hit the edge of the countertop and she flinched. His hands crashed down on the marble either side of her – trapping her body with his.

“And what is it I’m supposed to believe?” He asked with raised eyebrows like a father ready to listen to their child’s excuse.

She struggled to find words “I just walked in. And that man was already here, okay? I was about to stop him but-“

She looked over to his disfigured body and felt a pang of fear bring bile to her throat. Instinctively, she went to bring her hand back up to her mouth but Negan caught her wrists.

“And I’m supposed to believe he got in here on his own?”

“Yes!” She nodded furiously.

He chuckled darkly and she laughed along too. She soon cut to silence when she felt his switchblade pressed against her neck.

She clutched at his leather-clad arm for leverage “Negan, please.”

He ignored her pleas “you think you’re going to get away with this lightly?”

She gave up trying to convince him of the truth “no…”

“No, what?”

“No, Sir?”

“Good girl” he nodded with a smirk.

He took a small step backwards – taking the knife away “now turn around for Daddy.”

Hesitant, she frowned and began to turn. A gasp was ripped from her mouth as he pushed her face into the countertop. He bunched her skirt up around her waist and lodged his hand tightly in her hair. The knife was back as he trailed the cool blade up her thigh. She crushed her eyes closed and tried to keep her breath even - her movements still. He caught the blade beneath the fabric of her pants and, with a flick of his wrist, her pants were broken on the floor. He grabbed a large handful of her exposed ass and gave it a squeeze.

“You are to have complete loyalty, do you understand?”

She nodded beneath his grip.

“Understand?” He roared – unsatisfied with her silence.

“Yes!” She tensed in urgent reply.

“Let’s keep it that way.”

He brought down a slap against her butt - causing her to bite her lip. Her mind raced in the seconds of silence – wondering what Negan would do while she was at his mercy. Another smack.

He punctuated his speech with slaps “cos, darlin’, I’d really hate to have to get rid of you” .

She panicked to find words to reply “you won’t have to.”

A grin flashed on his face “good girl.”

He smacked once more - bringing tears to her eyes - the he switched to caress the soft skin of her reddening cheek. Then his hand roamed south inbetween her legs.

“My, my, what do we have here?” He cooed as his gloved fingers felt between her wet lips.

She shamefully arched into his fingers and tried to bury her face into the cold marble.

He played teasingly with her clit then asked “who do you belong to, sweetheart?”

“You…” she replied hazily.

He pulled tighter on her hair and she groaned.

“What’s my name?” He demanded.

“Negan!” She replied quickly “I belong to Negan.”

“Good…” he drooled the word and gently pulled his hand from her hair.

He dipped his fingers inside of her and she mewled into the touch.

“There’s my good babydoll” he cooed and slipped his other hand beneath her shirt to stroke the skin of her back.

He continued to thrust his fingers slow and teasing. His spare hand came around to grope at her breasts.

She moaned and arched her back up into him - wanting more.

“So needy…” he chastised - with a smirk to his voice.

“Please, Sir”.

“Well if you’re begging for it!”

She was pleased to hear his zipper come undone and she felt him hard against her opening. She groaned and slid down onto him slowly.

“Did I tell you to do that?” he yelled.

“No, Sir. I’m sorry.”

He tsked and pulled out. She whined desperately while he grasped her wrists behind her then slammed into her. She cried out.

“I want you screaming for me, baby. I want everyone to hear just how sorry you are.”

She groaned in reply as he set a fast pace fucking her - fingers digging harshly into her wrists. He moved one hand away to reach for his knife once more. He placed it tightly against her throat as he continued to thrust into her. She panicked in a crazying mix of pleasure and fear and fought the hand on her wrists to no avail. Her heart pulsed and she struggled to catch up with her breath as she felt the weight of her life in Negan’s hands.

“Remember your place, babygirl” he warned - voice like gravel.

“Yes, Daddy”.

He relinquished his grip on her wrists as he harshly clutched her hip. He used his grip to pull her onto his dick hard and fast. He took the knife back and brought his other hand down to play with her clit.

Her eyes rolled back as she spilled out moan after moan - rocking back to meet Negan’s thrusts.

“Damn, you’re so hot, Princess” he praised.

His hand on her hip moved up to clutch her throat. She grunted and stilled as he continued to pound into her. Her eyebrows furrowed in blissful fear as he hit that perfect spot inside her. A few more thrusts and she came with a loud cry.

He pulled out and left her as a shuddering mess that was half sprawled on the counter.

“Did you learn your lesson?” he asked.

“Yes?” She replied - confused as her mind tried to make sense of what just occurred.

“Good girl.”

He patted her on the back and left her breathless.


End file.
